


Everybody Makes Mistakes

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love for Hikaru, F/M, Friendship with Hikaru, Reader helps with twins pranks, Reader-Insert, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) keeps having secret conversations with Hikaru and Kaoru is starting to get jealous. Is there more to it than it seems or is there some truth to Kaoru's fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Makes Mistakes

Reader POV  
I can't believe I let them drag me here again. Everyday those trouble making twins drag me to music room 3 before the host club even starts. But, I suppose, since it bothers their fangirls so much it doesn't bother me too much. "So what do you think (Y/N)?" Hikaru's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" was my oh so intelligent reply.

"I said, that I should flirt with you when the guests are here so Kaoru starts crying and then I comfort him, maybe even go for an almost brush of the lips, you know, for the act. What do you think?". Huh. How did I miss all that. But I don't want Hikaru flirting with me, even for an act, I think of him as a brother that's just creepy. Kaoru on the other hand....

"How about Kaoru flirts with me and then you get all jealous and try to 'stake your claim' so to speak, the fangirls love a jealous hikaru." Well that part is true. Did I forget to mention that the twins let me help decide their twincest act with them. Yeah, the perks of being their best friend.

"Yeah that sounds better. I mean they do love a jealous you, Hikaru." Kaoru agreed with me.

"Yeah, your right."

"Remind me again why I help with your act." I ask sarcastically. "Oh yeah, because your hopeless without me." I continued with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Well you were the one to suggest that Kaoru be the uke." Hikaru answered.

"Only because he is the only one of you two that is cute enough to pull it off." I laughed out my reply. This only causes Kaoru to blush and Hikaru to laugh his ass off.  
Once we all calm down, Hikaru asks to speak to me in private. I agree and we walk over to a empty couch near the corner. "So what's up?" I ask.

"Well (Y/N), you know how you've been helping me come to terms with my feelings for Haruhi?"  
"Yeah, how could I forget, your the most stubborn person I know. It took about two months before I even got you to realize your feeling weren't brotherly." I spoke teasingly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it! Look, the point is...I need advice on how to ask her out on a date."

*Meanwhile with Kaoru*

I watched my brother ask (Y/N) to talk privately then lead her to a spare couch. They were talking and laughing, but then things seem to get let cheerful and more serious. For some reason this caused me to become angry.  
"Hey, Kao-chan!" I heard a familiar voice chirp. I turned to see Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai standing beside me.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." I say flatly. I see Hunny's grin falter as he looked in the direction of Hikaru and (Y/N).

"You know, jealousy doesn't suit you Kao-chan" and with that he walks away. Mori in tow. Jealousy? I'm not jealous...am I?

*Time Skip* Reader POV

"You know (Y/N), your eyes are the most beautiful shade of (E/C) that I've ever seen." Kaoru 'flirted' with me. I fake blushed in reply. I do a believable job since Kaoru taught me. Hikaru watches us with increasing anger. If I wasn't in on this, I would have believed he was jealous.

"NO! I will not allow another person to steal MY Kaoru away from me!" He emphasizes his point by wrapping his left arm around Kaoru's waist and used his right hand to grab his chin. The fangirls stare on with dreamy eyes, whilst I roll mine at their ridiculous faces.

"You are mine Kaoru, now and forever." Hikaru finishes by bringing his lips as close to Kaoru's as possible without actually touching.

"Oh Hikaru..." Kaoru breathes whilst using his signature blush. It's at this point that the fangirls scream/squeal down my ear then start to faint, one by one. I catch the eyes of the twins and we share an eye roll and a smirk at their behaviour.

"Nice blush by the way Kaoru, very cute." I tease. His blush deepens into a real blush as he looks away. So Cute!

*Time Skip*

The host club has just finished. I'm the only guest that is allowed to stay behind since I'm best friends with the twins. I look up to see Kaoru approach me with a determined look upon his face. "Hey (Y/N), can I talk with you for a sec?" He asks in a voice that holds no argument.

"Sure" I answer uncertainly. What's wrong with him? "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what all your secret conversations with Hikaru are about?" What? Why would he want to know about them...Wait a minute.

"Kaoru...Are you Jealous?" I ask, maybe a little hopefully.

"What?...N-no. W-why would I be j-jealous?" He stumbled. I knew it!

"You are Jealous! Oh Kaoru, you idiot. You poor, cute idiot." I giggled.

"What?" He replies, completely confused.

"There is nothing to be jealous of, I'm helping Hikaru ask Haruhi on a date!" I smirk.

"Oh." He states dumbly. "Oooooh!" I think he gets it know.

"So, you don't like Hikaru like that?"

"No way! Nor he me. I like you, you idiot" Ooops, didn't mean to say that. "I-I mean...I-"

I was cut of by a warm feeling over my mouth. I open my eyes that I seemed to have closed at some point, to see Kaoru kissing me. A rush of feelings flow through me; relief, happiness, giddiness, safety. I respond eagerly. The kiss was passionate, filled with long hidden feelings clashing together, finally revealed.

When the kiss broke from lack of air Kaoru decided to speak. "I'm glad. I love you (Y/N). Everything about you drive me insane with love. Your beautiful (E/C) eyes, always shining. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair that always smells of (Fave Smell). The way you sometime bite your lip when your nervous. Or how you always speak so passionately about (Hobby). Everything. I love you. Will you be my one and only?" After his speech I'm left speechless and in tears. It was beautiful. I know in that moment that I love him with all my heart.

"Yes, of course I will. I love you too."

"I'm sorry for assuming you liked Hikaru when you were only helping him." He replies a little sadly.

"Hey, Everybody makes mistake" I smile. He smiles too then closes the gap between us with a sweet kiss. I knew then, everything is going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on my deviantart account ihatepinsomuch. So please refrain from posting here or on my DA account saying that I stole this, thank you x


End file.
